Let Me Hear
by PervyPopsiclePrincess
Summary: High school was an absolute mess- and Gray Fullbuster was stuck right in between all of it. [Current - Prologue: Whoever this Dreyar kid was, he'd pay for sending Lyon to the hospital in the middle of a game.]


**Let Me Hear**

 **Prologue - This Time For Fiore**

 **PervyPopsiclePrincess**

Gray's heart sank as he worriedly watched the paramedics carry his teammate off of the perfectly green field. It was almost surreal, as they dragged him out of sight. The rest of the team was staring mournfully, and the audience, despite their ignorance of the situation, went silent as they watched.

A hand suddenly placed itself on the raven haired man's shoulder. "He'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Yeah...I know, Loke." Gray began with a small sigh, eyes traveling to the other player.

"It pisses me off that that idiot only got a yellow card. He _clearly_ hurt Lyon on purpose..."

Ever since Gray had started playing soccer, it had always been fair. Justice was always served when it needed to be, and he could always trust the referees to do so. This time, however, it was the exact opposite.

This man, who Gray only knew by Dreyar because of his jersey, was trouble from the start; Gray could feel it. Near the start of the game, the blond haired man was astoundingly close to making a goal, having every audience member at the edge of their seats. That was, until Lyon had claimed the ball for their side, just before Dreyar made it past the goal line. It was an amazing feat, however, Gray could feel the hostility radiating off of Dreyar from the second Lyon stole the ball.

Later on, as they hit the fifty minute mark, it seemed to Gray that Dreyar was after Lyon. Loke, a member of Gray's team, had possession of the ball, and every player chased after him as he ran for the goal, ready to fire. Everyone's attention was on Loke. All except for Dreyar's. As they sped across the field, Gray's head spun around to see Lyon face down in the grass and Dreyar stepping on his neck.

He stared in horror as a whistle blew, just before Loke had a chance to make a goal, and instantly ran towards the scene. He was stopped, of course, as the paramedics had already created a barrier around him, and allowed no one near.

They had given Dreyar only a yellow card because the blond insisted that Lyon had tripped and he had stepped on him as he attempted to run towards the goal.

That was complete and utter _bullshit_ , yet Gray didn't understand why no one agreed with him.

"We're screwed without him." he heard a team member mutter.

His statement was true; they were definitely screwed without Lyon. Lyon was, without a doubt, the fastest and most observant player on the team. He scored nearly every goal each time they played.

Either way, the game was tied, three to three. They still had a chance of winning. The entire team was set on it.

They'd have to win without Gray, though.

The dark haired man quickly approached their team's coach, a hand at his stomach.

"Uhm, Coach Conbolt? May I be dismissed from the game? I really don't feel good..." It was a complete lie.

The older man raised an eyebrow with a disappointed sigh. "I know all you wanna do is go check on Vastia. Give it up, Fullbuster." he grumbled. "And you use that lie every time. Try thinking of something else for once. I might've believed you."

Gray let out an annoyed puff as he dropped his hand, pouting. Perhaps he had used this excuse too many times.

"Please, sir, I..." Gray mumbled, out of ideas.

Macao gave the younger man an understanding sigh. "They're taking him to the hospital right now...I'll drive you there once the game's over."

The dark haired man seemed genuinely surprised as his coach said that, eyes widened and eyebrows raised.

"Th-thank you, sir." he said with a nod.

"But, only if we win. So get out there and show those guys what Fiore's made of." The older man smirked.

Gray smirked back at him with another nod of acknowledgment before heading back into the field.

"Yes sir! I promise!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** AHHH I HAVE GOOD PLANS FOR THIS. Please don't give up from here. It's not all just soccer.

This will be a school AU with _a lot_ of angst and romance(or more, focused feelings? xD)! So much angst...I'm gonna mess with Gray so much. Ahh, I'm sorry bbu, but I do it because I love you(God, I'm insane).

I finally have a beta'd fanfiction...by the help of the magnificent CaptainGreet! I really appreciate it ; w ;

I would also appreciate favorites, follows, reviews...! Chapter one will be up soon!


End file.
